


Wasting Time

by TR_Purin



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Table Sex, hello? i still love the luteces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a Quantum Superposition state has it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guyofdoomblr on Tumblr prompted "Luteces taking advantage of quantum superposition abilities for... fun.". Also I haven't tried smut in a Very long time so this is not the best.

The Blue Ribbon, a small quaint bar in the not so small and quaint city of Columbia. The building is devoid of life aside from the passed out drunk sleeping on the bar bench. Although, there are actually two more beings here that are only able to be perceived by each other.

"Ahh... Rosalind is this really the best time to-" Robert tried to speak as Rosalind kissed him and pulled him to one of the tables.

"Time" Rosalind says as she slightly pulls away from Roberts mouth "Is not a problem for us, remember?"

"Mmm?" Robert smiles "Yes, Rosalind, you are indeed correct"

Rosalind stopped as she lifted herself onto the table and began to remove her boots and underthings. Robert did the same with his clothing. Soon the two where both naked from the waist down and back to kissing and touching each other. Rosalind sat on the edge of the table with her legs spread.

Robert lowered his mouth to kiss Rosalind's neck, and lowered his hand to her hot and wet core. Rosalind always tries her hardest not to make any needy sounds but she always fails.

"Ahh! Enough stalling... I need you to..." Her face somehow went redder then it already was.

"You need me to ...?" Robert whispered into her ear.

"Ngh.... I need you to f-fuck me!" She disliked using curse words and always felt embarrassed while begging in bed. Robert, of course, loved it to no end and couldn't get enough of hearing it.

"As you wish" He smiled entered her with one swift motion and they both quickly settled into a fast rhythm. They didn't last long and both ended up coming at the same time.

"Mmm that was good" Rosalind smiled "Now I think we should get back to work. If my data is correct, he should be arriving here in about half an hour"


End file.
